


Without fear

by killing_kurare



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Human!Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: "She was wandering the streets, all the while yelling your name.”





	

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- touch without fear

 

“Carlisle, who is this?” Esme asks and gets up from the couch as soon as he and Jasper enter the house with an unknown girl. She’s wearing a ragged dress and seems kinda confused, her large brown eyes darting from left to the right.

“She was wandering the streets, all the while yelling your name,” Carlisle explains with a frown.

Esme eyes the girl. “My name?”

Finally the girl looks directly at the vampire, and a big smile lightens her face. “It’s you,” she whispers and approaches Esme with big steps. “I’ve seen you for so long, and now you’re actually standing there.”

Esme backs away. “No, girl, don’t touch me.”

“Don’t worry, Esme,” the girl says, pronouncing Esme’s name as if they had known each other for a long time. “I know what you are. I’m not afraid.”

And then warm fingertips caress the vampire’s cold cheeks; even warmer lips press against her own. Esme had never thought that a human could be able to touch her like this without any fear, without any hesitation, and yet here they are in this strange yet fulfilling embrace.

“I finally found you,” the girl whispers again with a little laugh, before she collapses into Esme’s arms.

 

 


End file.
